<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brother's Concern by BirdofHermies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042904">A Brother's Concern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdofHermies/pseuds/BirdofHermies'>BirdofHermies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, demonic front</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdofHermies/pseuds/BirdofHermies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his final moments, Enkidu's worries haunt him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh | Enkidu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brother's Concern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="">Oh my brother, why do you grieve?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>These words, though unspoken, remained in the very recesses of Enkidu's mind. He could feel the cold caress of death slowly claiming his body and yet, he was not saved from witnessing the state that had befallen his sworn friend and brother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While they were not related to blood in any way, their bond was something that could never pale in comparison.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whenever he thought of their wondrous adventures-- fighting beasts, going on quests or simply even going against each other in a heated spar, he could not help but smile...and yet now, no matter how much elation he felt by simply reminiscing those glorious memories, nothing could possibly save the soul of his brother, Gilgamesh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sat there beside him, face drenched in tears while bemoaning death. This was probably the first time that he saw him in this state. The Great King of Uruk, Gilgamesh—forlorn to the point where he could no longer cry out. After days of cursing at both the gods and his own terrible fate, he simply clutched onto Enkidu's freezing hand, face buried against the sheets as he laid his head on the bed that could hardly provide any solace to his bereaved heart and sulking mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="">My pitiful brother...who will look after you while I am gone...?</span></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Enkidu asked himself while making an effort to squeeze the king's hand for comfort. He simply couldn't any more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes he could not discern if learning the ways of man was a blessing or a curse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the beginning he was nothing but a creature made of clay, created in order to best this man who he now recognized as his brother. He was a beast that protected nature along with its residents, those wild creatures that were not unlike family to him. He was feral and untamed. No human was his match. He did not understand them, nor did he care to. Until Shamhat came to him and laid with him. Then he learned of the ways of man. How to clothe one's self, how to live and how to think like the rest of humanity did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Enkidu was thankful for Shamhat for if it was not for her, then he would not have met his match, Gilgamesh. In their fight, as they exchanged one blow after another, he realized that there was no other person like him who existed, and this too was true for Gilgamesh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For him, no other man nor god nor creature could ever be Enkidu's equal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which is why he wondered if it was a curse to have met this man as well. Now, now that he was on the verge of his time, who would ever come to understand the inner workings of the man called Gilgamesh? He was special. Loved by the gods, he was created in such a way that none could match his strength and bravery. No one could match his appearance, a charming man with handsome features, and gifted with intelligence and wisdom that was meant for ruling a city such as Uruk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nothing could faze him, not even himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So what about now? Now that Gilgamesh's spirit was in shambles, what was he to do?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the end, Enkidu could not detest his fate, could not be regretful of ever meeting him. Why? Perhaps it was because he had experienced everything that this world had to offer, alongside his brother. If Enkidu did not meet Gilgamesh, then there would be no thrill or fun to be had. He would not know this gripping pain that now held his heart in the most terrible of ways. To see his very first friend and brother beside himself with misery was something that pained even him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Who could have ever guessed that he, Enkidu...a beast such as him, could ever feel so much?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In all these thoughts, Enkidu had come to conclude that nothing was ever worth regretting when it came to this man. Perhaps the only regret that he had was betraying his promise of eternally staying by his side; regretted the fact that he could never see him the moment when he finally breathes his last.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Gilgamesh...do not...cry."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Enkidu finally uttered. His voice was hoarse, hardly producing any decent sound. It made him feel as if he had returned to being a beast that, now though, had been tamed by the king's friendship.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had garnered the poor king’s attention. He was the very epitome of distraught as he held onto his friend’s hand…clutching it as if to deny Nergal or even Ereshkigal of Enkidu’s soul. But even that was futile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gilgamesh could see the light in his brother’s eyes fading away, a darkness greater than any void beginning to overcome those obsidian hues that usually were so fierce.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="">How can my soul rest with ease if you send me off like this...?</span></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He thought and felt that it was laughable for him to be entertaining the notion of souls. Well, that too was all thanks to this man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="">I do not know how much the gods will hear my plea, but if they could, I would hope that they would allow Gilgamesh to have another who could stand to look out for him.</span></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After what they did to the Bull of Heaven...it sure wasn't very hard to discern if the gods still hold any fancy towards them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not that they cared in particular. Gilgamesh for one abhorred them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet despite everything, the final call was still up to the divine. This is why they were now in this predicament.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> <span class="">It is better this way.</span></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Enkidu thought. <em>Rather than Gilgamesh being punished, this was a better arrangement.</em> Unlike him, the king had a future ahead of him, a life where Uruk was to walk the path of prosperity with him as its herald.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had to be this way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is, again, why he wanted someone to look over his brother. It is true that no one will ever come to understand Gilgamesh in a way that he could, but Enkidu wanted someone to at least act as a crutch in his stead. It wasn't like Enkidu belittled the king, no, it was far from it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Enkidu didn’t want his brother to forever be consumed by these ugly notions of pain and sadness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah, his eyes were getting heavy. It was time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even if he could no longer gaze upon the brilliance of his brother, even if he could no longer breathe and even if he could no longer move his limbs in order to console the grieving king, only one thought remained and will forever remain:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong> <em> <span class="">Oh, my dear brother…who will look after you while I’m gone?</span> </em> </strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>